


Visiting Harry

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A between-scenes animated illustration for All Life Is Yours To Miss by saras_girl.  Draco and his pet mint beetle Stanley visit Harry in the hospital wing. Set in time before Harry can open his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Life is Yours to Miss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825875) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



> Drawn for a prompt in the 2013 Harry/Draco Art Fest for the community hd_fanart on LiveJournal. After reading this story, I fell head over heels in love with Stanley the mint beetle, and loved bringing him to life in this animation.
> 
> **Important Note for Viewing:** This is animated art, on four web pages. Clicking on the link below will take you to a different website and page. Each animation will probably run (excruciatingly) slowly until the browser finishes loading the file. Please be patient. The animations do repeat, and they will usually run up to speed on the second time through. To go to the next page, just click anywhere on the animated image. Clicking on the fourth animation takes you back to the first. To come back to AO3, you will need to use the back button on your browser.

[ ](http://www.dianamccabe.com/naadi/visiting/visiting_harry01.html)

**Click on pic above to go to page 1.**

**Click on each animated image when it finishes to go to the next page.**


End file.
